


New Beginnings

by Lavenderfreak



Series: Alive [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Julia Montague Lives, Julia Montague's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak
Summary: Julia and David are thrilled about their new baby. As they experience the joys of parenthood, both relive the happy events of the last year. In the midst of her excitement, Julia balances family life, running the nation and pushing a major bill through Parliament, while contending with her own self-doubts about being a new parent.





	1. What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a seven chapter work entitled "New Beginnings." This is the last work in the "Alive" series. You can read my previous works here
> 
> "Becoming Julia" https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722694 and 
> 
> "Alive," https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733523 
> 
> I will be adding new chapters every other week or when inspiration strikes. I am also an American, so my spelling of words, grammar and my phrasing of certain terms might be a little different.
> 
> The final chapter will be posted on 11 July!

Chapter One: What's in a Name

Prime Minister Julia Montague-Budd woke up that early July day, she looked down and smiled at her rather large and ever growing baby bump. The baby was due on the 13 of August, a little more than a month away. She couldn't contain her excitement. Both she and David were overjoyed about the newest addition to their family. They were having a girl. This made it all the more special for Julia. She had always wanted a daughter. She gently kissed David, who was sleeping next to her, in order to wake him.

“Hey,” he said, once he was up.

“Morning,” she said as they fell into a passionate kiss.

“How are my two girls this morning?”

“We are splendid,” she gushed as she held her stomach.

At this David smiled and kissed her belly and said to the baby, “good morning sweetheart.” He then turned to Julia and said, “we still need to choose a name for her.”

“Yes, we do. But you try running the country and have a human growing inside you. We'll decide on a name soon. I promise when she's born, she'll have a name. You sound like mum.” Julia’s mother, Frances was overjoyed by the fact that she was finally going to be a grandmother. So overjoyed that she kept pestering Julia and David about the name. Of course, she had many suggestions, none of which Julia liked. Julia was glad the frostiness between her and her mother was beginning to thaw. When Julia was sent to Bath by the former government, Frances believed Roger's lie that she was being sent away for her own safety. When the truth came out about why her daughter was declared dead and sent away, the whole thing hit Frances hard and she struggled to cope with it for a time. On top of that, Frances wasn't too fond of David, when she first met him. She thought he was too young for Julia and felt that the whole relationship was rushed. Upon seeing how happy he made her daughter, she started to reconsider her opinion of him. With all of that behind them, they were all starting to become a happy family. Besides David and the little one on the way, Frances was the only family Julia had left. It was important for her mother to be in her life. Also, when she was a girl both her mothers’ parents and her father's father all died before she was born. As for her father's mother, she died when Julia was seven and she could count on one hand the number of times she saw her as a child. Julia really never knew her grandparents, but she was glad her little girl was going to get to know her grandmother in Frances and have two more grandparents with David's parents.

“I know you're busy love but maybe tonight we could go over names,” he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

“I would love that,” she said as she lightly kissed him on the lips. “I need to go get ready, the business of the nation never sleeps, like me now. I'm already losing sleep before the baby arrives but I don't mind, she's our little miracle.”

“She is,” agreed David.

“Prime Minister,” Julia’s assistant declared later that day as Julia sat in her office. “We may need to move your trip to America back until after the baby is born. Your doctors do not want you to travel after the 13.” Julia was going to America on the 6 of July for her first visit as Prime Minister. While there she was going to meet with the American President, Abigale Claremont about a trade agreement.

“Alice, the baby and I will be just fine, no need to make a fuss. Here's what, I'll worry about myself and the baby and you worry about making this trip to America a smashing success.”

“Very well Prime Minister. Have you decided on a name yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Did you see the Times article about the bets on the name? The top bet is Elizabeth.”

“Really how original? Good Lord, how much time do these people have on their hands to guess the name of my child? I do not see why they care what David and I decide to name our child, we’re not the Queen and King.”

“Do you like Daisy,” David asked around midnight as they were laying in bed, discussing names.

“You do realize with a name like Daisy, we would be naming our child after a flower?”

“Not necessarily,” replied David. “I have another idea, how about Lavender?” Referencing Julia’s code name.

“Oh God no,” replied Julia as she could feel the baby kick at that moment. “She just kicked.”

“Lavender on the move,” teased David.

“How many times did you use to say that,” replied Julia as she kissed him. “Arabella?”

“Sounds a bit old fashion.”

“Really and Daisy is not?”

“Okay. Abigale? We could call her Abby?”

“Then the American President will think we named the baby after her.”

“I give up, I can't think of anymore right now,” stated David as he jokingly threw his hands up in the air.

“It's fine, I’m not trying to be difficult but I feel this is so important. I never thought I would have children. Roger, thank God, never wanted kids. But having this baby with you is so special, I just want everything to be perfect. I just want this name to be special. I want her to know how important she is to us.”

“She will, she'll know how much we love her. Do you want to know a little secret?”

“What?”

“When I was a kid, I use to hate my name.”

“Why?”

“Don't know, I just didn't like it.”

“I just hope she doesn't hate the name we choose for her.”

“She won't. You need to stop worrying, you need to relax, everything will be fine, “replied David as he planted a kiss on her neck.

Eventually she fell asleep. As she was falling asleep, she was taken back to the day of hers and David's wedding last June. They had been married a little more than a year. It was a warm summer day, they were married in a small church in Cheltenham, the town Julia grew up in. They were married in the garden of the church amongst the colorful flowers. David wore a pale blue suit; Julia wore a plain white wedding dress with two thin white straps. She wore a large white flower in her hair. The guest included Frances, David’s parents, David's kids Charlie and Ella, a few friends and Julia's staff. Though there was high public interest in the wedding, the Prime Minister opted for it to be private and not televised. She didn't want it to be a circus like her wedding to Roger. Everyone she wanted to witness this joyous event was there. However, she was glad she and David decided to release photos of the wedding, especially the one of their first married kiss. That was the photo that made the front page of every newspaper and tabloid across England. She hoped Roger saw that picture, she hoped he saw how happy she was. She remembered that kiss, when their lips touched she could feel the passion, intensity and love between them. Of course, they kissed thousands of times before but this one was particularly special. The kiss faded as she drifted off to sleep. 

Three Days Later

Julia was in the Oval Office, the office of the American President in Washington, D.C…. She was meeting with President Abigale Claremont. During her time in politics, Julia had met three U.S. Presidents, Abigale was her favorite. The two shared many similarities. Like Julia, Abigale was sassy, smart and self-assured. Abigale’s path to power too had been riddled with tragedy. In the romantic department, the two were also similar. Abigale too was dating a younger man, who use to protect her, there were rumors that the two could become engaged at any moment. Thus, the Prime Minister and the President had plenty to talk about. 

“You and David must be thrilled,” gushed the President once staff and reporters had left the office.

“I have never thought I could be this happy. It feels wonderful to be alive.”

“I bet, especially after you were declared dead.”

“I think that makes it even better since so many had written me off.”

“I know what you mean, last year I was declared politically dead, if feels wonderful to prove so many wrong.”

“It is. So, do you care to talk about those engagement rumors?”

“No comment,” stated the President with a sly smile. “So how are you feeling? Have you chosen a name yet?”

“Not yet. Enough about me, I believe we need to talk about trade,” declared Julia with a smile. She and David really needed to decide on a name.

The Next Day: New York

After a successful meeting with President Claremont, Julia and David jetted off to New York. The night before, they had discussed names, but nothing seemed to fit. They were now touring Central Park with the Governor of New York. Julia enjoyed being in New York again. For a term in college, she had studied abroad via an exchange program with Columbia. She had loved it; she had even dated an American during that time. As they walked through the park, there were crowds of admirers being held back by police, Julia was actually quite popular in the states. She could almost laugh at the fact that a few years ago, people were throwing eggs at her and now admirers were lining the streets just to get a glimpse of her. The whole thing felt surreal.

Walking hand in hand with David, they had just passed the famous carousel at the park, when a little girl about six or seven, who was holding a small teddy bear ran out to Julia. She handed Julia the bear and said, “this is for your new baby.”

Julia smiled as she took the bear from the girl as she said “Thank you so much, she will love it and I promise you she’ll take very good care of it. What is your name?”

“Jade,” replied the girl in a matter of fact tone. However, there was just something about the name Jade, that both hit David and Julia. It was strong, yet girly, modern yet still classic. It was everything they were looking for in a name for their baby girl. Upon this they looked at each other and smiled, this was what they were going to name their daughter.

10 August

Julia was in her private office just a few steps away from hers and David’s bedroom, it was late at night. She was reading a memo. She was having pains; she knew Jade was coming soon but how soon was really anyone’s guess. She and David were happy with the name Jade, they also decided on the middle name Frances, after Julia’s mother. Her full name would be Jade Frances Montague-Budd. She was in quite a bit of pain, when David walked into the room. She smiled at him and then let out a groan. David looked at her before crying out “are you all right love?”

“Yes, but I think my water just broke…”


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David's long awaited daughter arrives in the world!

Chapter Two: Birth

David's face fell agape as he asked “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m bloody sure. I know my own body. She's coming,” declared Julia!

It was happening, the moment both had waited so long for. It was the moment that they felt would never come and yet seem to come so quickly. It was the moment, they anticipated, they dreamed for, they hoped for, they prayed for, it was finally here, in all it's glory. Jade was arriving soon! Julia was quickly taken to St. Mary’s hospital in London.

11 August: Eight Hours Later

Julia groaned in pain with David by her side, as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed. She had been in labor for almost eight hours. She squeezed David’s hand as hard as she could. He felt if she squeezed any harder she would cut off the circulation in his hand. He didn’t mind though, he was just as anxious as her to meet Jade. She groaned again in what was the final push as she breathed heavily. Jade had finally arrived. She could see the doctor hold a small bundle in her arms. Within thirty seconds, they could hear crying. “She's here, Prime Minister and she's perfect!”

The crying Jade was quickly cleaned up and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She was then placed into the open arms of her eagerly awaiting mother. As soon as Jade was placed into her arms, the feeling Julia felt was indescribable. She had never felt this happy, this at peace in her life. From the moment Jade was placed into Julia’s arms, everything seemed right with the world. She couldn't believe that almost two years ago, she was declared dead to the world. She was taken away from everything and everyone she loved. She thought she would never see David again and here they were two years later, welcoming their first child together.

She looked down at Jade, who was staring up at her with wide eye wonder. She had stopped crying once she was placed into her mother’s arms. Jade was beautiful. It was still early, so her features would change over time. At that moment though, she appeared to have David’s bright hazel eyes, Julia’s face and a small amount of coarse light brown hair. Julia smiled at her. Her smile had never been so big.

Her voice trembled as she said her first words to her daughter, “hi Jade, how are you sweetheart.” She lightly stroked Jade's soft skin as she said, “I'm your mum.” The words “I'm your mum,” felt surreal. She had never been one of those girls, who spent hours playing with their baby dolls. Nor did she dream about how many children they would have and have all their names planned out. Then as an adult, she liked children but never really wanted any. In the aftermath of everything, when she and David could finally be together by choice, her attitude began to change. From the moment she met Charlie and Ella, she absolutely fell in love with them. She even fell in love with David more, seeing him as a father filled her heart with happiness. Though she loved Charlie and Ella, she wanted a child of her own with David. She wanted a symbol of their deep and undying love for each other. And here that symbol was resting so peacefully in her arms, and she was perfect.

She could remember when she told David she was pregnant. It was a cold evening late last year. They were at home; they were eating dinner. They were eating fish and chips from the same shop, they had eaten from when Julia knew she was developing feelings for David. Her new security team, like David before them hated when she would go somewhere like that. But now security concerns were not because she was unpopular but rather because she was so vastly popular.

“So, what brings this,” asked David happily.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise, save you from my cooking.”

“Ha,” laughed David.

“So, are you agreeing I'm a terrible cook?”

“No comment,” replied David with a smirk.

“Such a politician,” teased Julia. “Does this remind you of the first time we shared a meal together?”

“Yeah it does,” he chuckled.

“There is only one difference,” declared Julia.

“Only one,” teased David.

“Well I'm not drinking wine tonight for starters.”

“Okay,” replied David not quite getting why she was telling him this.

“David, darling, think about it. Think about why I'm not drinking tonight.”

David paused for a moment before his mouth fell open and he stumbled out the words “you're pregnant?” As Julia nodded her head yes, he quickly got up from the couch he was sitting on and went over and passionately kissed her. Once he removed his lips from hers, he looked at her, smiled and said “I never thought I could be this happy!”

As the present scene of the hospital room came back into focus, she looked up at David and said “here she is, our daughter, she's finally here.”

“She’s perfect beyond words. You did well.”

“You mean we did well. I love you so much,” she said as she grabbed his hand with her free hand.

“I love you too,” he said as he kissed her on the forehead. “Thanks love, for making me a Dad again.”

“Thank you for making me a mum. I think this is the best gift ever. Do you want to hold her? Do you want to meet our daughter?”

“Of course,” he smiled as he held his arms open.

“Jade meet your Dad, his name is David,” she said as she gently kissed Jade on the cheek as she placed her in David's strong arms. “What do you think?”

“I think she's wonderful,” gushed David. “Hey there little one, I'm your Dad. Welcome to the world. You're so beautiful, just like your mum, she’s Prime Minister you know. She takes care of the whole country and now she's going to take care of you too. I already love you so much.”

David too felt that this whole occasion was surreal. A little less than two years ago, he thought Julia was dead. He thought he failed her. He thought his own perceived failure got her killed. He remembered when he thought she was killed, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he didn't want to live. The only thing that kept him going during that awful time was finding out what happened to her. Then the situation turned worse, he had a bomb strapped to his body and was accused of murdering her. At that point, he thought he would never be here, starting a family with her.

Still, when he found out she was alive, he wasn't sure they would get here. He thought she would never forgive him for not keeping her safe. But she did and now he, Julia, Charlie, Ella and Jade were all a family. 

“I can't believe this love. I can't believe we're here.”

“I know the dead woman and the former P.P.O. having a daughter together, It’s quite remarkable,” she smiled. 

12 August

“You are hungry this morning, Jadey,” gushed Julia as she fed Jade. “She's a good eater,” she said to David. They had been parents to Jade for a day now and were loving it, they were both so in love with her. Julia quickly placed Jade on a pink blanket resting on her shoulder in order to burp her. At this, her assistant Alice came into the room. Once she saw her, Julia secretly rolled her eyes, politics and governing were the last things on her mind.

“Alice,” she cried, she wasn't ready to deal with the outside world yet. She wanted to be alone with David and Jade, surrounded by happiness.

“Morning Prime Minister. So, this is the long awaited one?”

“Yes, this is Jade. Do you want to hold her,” Julia asked ? 

“Yes,” replied Alice as Julia gently placed Jade in Alice’s arms. “Hello there,” Alice exclaimed to Jade.

After holding her for a few minutes, Alice gave Jade back to her mother. “She's so sweet.”

“Thank you, she is indeed,” stated Julia as she stroked Jade's soft cheeks.

“Have you decided how you are going to debut her to the world? Most media outlets have reported that you have given birth. But since the royals have set the precedent of debuting the baby either outside of the hospital on the way home or at a press conference shortly after, the public will expect this. What are you and David thinking about, how do you want the public to meet her?”

“Well we would love her to meet the public. She met all three of her grandparents, yesterday afternoon. My Mum loves her of course. She loves the middle name but thinks Jade is some type of hippy name. Other than that, they all adore her. But before Jade meets the public, she needs to meet her older brother and sister first. Are they on they're way up,” she asked David? 

“Yes. They should be coming up in a few minutes,” commented David as he stared at his phone. Ella and Charlie were coming to visit Jade.

“Good,” replied Julia as she grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. “Thank you Alice, that will be all for now. We'll talk again about how we want to debut her but for the time being we just want to focus on being a family.”

“Yes Ma'am,” Alice stated as she walked out of the room.

“Ugh, I know she means well, and I know the public is extremely interested in all of this, but I just want these first few moments to be private.” 

“I know love,” replied David. Upon this Charlie and Ella walked into the room escorted by Julia’s security team . “There they are!”

As David beamed, Julia too smiled. This was truly the moment they all became a family!


	3. Front and Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement is mounting. Julia and David couldn't be happier as Jade meets her siblings and the British public!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Chapter Three way early, it just seemed like a natural stopping place. Chapter 4 will be published 12 June.

Chapter Three: Front and Center

“She's so pretty,” gushed Ella as she peered at Jade who was wrapped in Julia’s arms. “Can I hold her again?” 

“Yes but after your brother holds her,” declared Julia with a smile as she gently handed Jade off to David. David carefully cradled Jade in his arms and placed her in Charlie’s open arms and said “be careful there son, hold her like I showed you.”

Charlie and Ella had just met Jade and were absolutely in love with their newest sibling . They were truly a happy family. As she looked over witnessing David doting on Charlie as he proudly held Jade as Ella looked on, Julia’s heart was full. This was her life now and she wouldn't have it any other way. “Charlie,” she called after a few minutes. “Let Ella hold her again.”

It was late in the afternoon and Julia and David could already hear the clicking of the cameras of the press as they neared the main exit of the hospital. Charlie and Ella were walking by their side as Julia had Jade cradled in her arms . As for Jade, the newest Montague-Budd was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and wearing a light pink onesie with her named sewed on the top. She was unfazed by the whole media circus that was about to ensue as she slept peacefully in Julia's arms. Julia and David had decided to debut Jade to the public by simply walking out of the hospital, stop for a few minutes on the way to the motorcade, say a few words and show Jade still wrapped in the blanket to the cameras. After this, they would bring her home to 10 Downing street to start her new life.

Julia, despite Alice telling her that she should be in full hair and makeup and dress in a suit, was dressed in a gray sweatshirt and jogging pants with no makeup. Her hair was not in its signature curl but rather it was straight. Nevertheless, she looked gorgeous, motherhood agreed with her.

As they stepped out of the hospital, the clicking of the cameras became louder and more intense as reporters started shouting questions. Most of them were utterly ridiculous such as “Prime Minister is this the baby?” It was almost if they half expected Julia to be holding a bag of sugar instead of a baby. Midway from the hospital exit and the motorcade that would take them home, the family stopped and stood before the press.

Julia smiled as she held up Jade just enough for an observer to make out the outline of the baby but not enough to see her face. “Good Afternoon David and I, would like you to meet the newest addition to our family, Jade Frances Montague-Budd. She was born on 11 August at six in the morning. And so far she is absolutely splendid, we could not be more thrilled or proud than we are at this moment. We thank you for your prayers, good thoughts and support during this happy time for our family but we do hope you respect our privacy. That will be all for now,” she said as she and her family started to walk away, while reporters yelled out questions. Within minutes, Jade was next to Julia in a car seat in the back with Charlie and Ella while David drove just like old times. Julia hoped like with her wedding to David wherever Roger was, he saw the press conference. He saw that no matter what he did, he could not break her, he could not stop her. She was Prime Minister now, happily married to the man of her dreams and was now a mother to a beautiful baby girl!


	4. Motherhood Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Jade's first few days home, Julia doubts herself as she begins to fully experience motherhood. She also worries that she and David are becoming distant from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Julia!!!

Chapter Four: Motherhood Woes

August 16

Julia could hear the soft cries of Jade as she tried to sleep. Over the past few days, she had probably gotten a total of five hours of sleep. She laid in bed with David next to her, while her bloodshot eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. She started to stare at the plain white ceiling as Jade's crying became louder. She was practically screaming now, probably waking up half the country. Julia groaned as she got up from the crimson sheets of the bed. As she walked out of her room to the nursery, she thought “what is it that you need now precious child?” She had changed her diaper and tucked her into her crib not more than thirty minutes ago. She reached the nursery covered in pink with unicorns, she went to the crib in the center of the room and scooped up the crying child into her arms. She quickly determined that her diaper did not need to be changed but rather she wanted to eat. “Jadey, is that what you want,” she whispered a few moments later as she sat in a rocking chair near the crib as Jade nursed. She saw the door open and David walk in. “Hello,” she whispered.

“ Hey,” he called. “How is she?”

“Hungry and a bit noisy.”

“You look exhausted.”

“Really that's surprising since I do not feel exhausted,” teased Julia. She certainly did feel exhausted. She would have felt dead inside if the cause for her exhaustion wasn't this beautiful new being.

“ No offense Love but you look like you did that night after Thornton Circus.”

“That bad huh?”

“Who said you look bad? That day was horrible but it ended with the start of something wonderful.”

“It did indeed. And to think that when you started as my P.P.O… you hated me.”

“I wouldn't say hate.”

“Well I didn't make it very easy for you to like me at first.”

“No you didn't,” he smiled as Jade finished nursing as Julia pulled up the top of her laced black night gown.

“It’s getting late, I can handle things here, you should get some sleep…” she was about to say as Jade spit up on her. “Jade! You made a mess. Oh God.”

“Here you go change and I'll clean her up and get her changed.”

“Thanks, what would I do without you,” she said as she got up from the rocking chair.

“No problem. Here take mine, “ he said as he took off his grey shirt and gave it to Julia, recreating the time coffee was spilled on her blouse before an interview and he gave her his shirt. Julia smiled as she handed Jade to him and took the shirt.

“You know when you gave me your shirt the first time, I secretly thought about keeping it,” she teased.

“That's a bit creepy love,” joked David as he kissed Julia on the cheek and then watched her walk out of the nursery.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing the grey t-shirt to find that David had cleaned up and dressed Jade. The baby was now wearing a onesie that was sent by the U.S. President Abigale Claremont and had in her little hand the teddy bear that her American namesake had given Julia while she was in New York. David was in the rocking chair beside the crib rocking Jade back to sleep. “Go get some sleep, I can take care of things here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. You're doing a great job love!”

3 Hours Later

Julia, sound asleep was cuddled up next to David, who had put Jade back to bed a few hours earlier. The faint sound of crying woke her up. “Again,” she thought. She whispered to David, who was starting to stir “stay here, I got her.” She went to the nursery. This time, it was a diaper change.

2 Hours Later

Julia decided to give up on sleep all together as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom while looking over a security bill that was before Parliament. She chose not to take a formal maternity leave and just work on an abbreviated schedule from home. She was about to get into the shower, when she heard the cries again. Jade was up and ready to start the day.

1 Hour Later

Julia was now in her private office attempting to eat breakfast as she held Jade in her right arm as Alice droned on about the various happenings and crises in the government. “The fate of the security bill seems iffy. It may be prudent if someday in the near future you pop by Parliament and talk about the merits of the bill,” declared Alice. “Also the state visit of the American President may need to be moved up (President Claremont was planning a visit to the UK to discuss trade). I know we wanted to move it back but the Americans need to move it up for some reason, maybe it's Congress, I don't quite know. So when do you want to do the speech to Parliament and when do you want President Claremont to come ?”

Julia sighed a heavy sigh as Jade began to slightly fuss. “I don't bloody know Alice.. It's been five, only five bloody days since I gave birth.”  
“I know you look exhausted, you should get some sleep.”

“Oh really I haven't thought of that, it's so easy to get sleep when you have a five day old infant,” cried Julia sarcastically. “I think we’re done here Alice.” Julia was beyond annoyed at her.

Midnight

David walked into the nursery to find Julia trying to get Jade to sleep, she had been crying for the past hour. “Any luck,” he asked?

“No. I think being Home Secretary dodging bullets was easier.” 

“Really?”

“Maybe not but it’s close,” she stated as Jade's crying became louder.

“Here let me try,” he said as he reached out his arms and Julia placed Jade in them. Within minutes of being placed into David’s arms, Jade stopped crying. Julia looked stunned, she had been with Jade for more than an hour and couldn't get her to stop crying and David comes along and she stops crying instantly. “I can see you have things taken care of here, I'm going to bed,” she said in a disappointed tone. She got up from the chair and kissed David on the cheek and lightly planted a kiss on Jade's forehead.

Six Weeks Later

Julia loved being Jade's mother and loved that she and David had a little family. She felt empowered that she was a mother and Prime Minister. She felt it sent a message to young girls that you could have it all and didn't have to choose, they could be anything they wanted to be. Though empowered, it wasn't easy. Parliament was being stubborn and Alice kept pressing for a date for President Claremont to come to England. As for Jade, she was the most beautiful, most perfect being Julia had ever laid eyes on but taking care of her was no easy task. Being a mother was hard and being a Prime Minister on top of that made it even harder. Of course it was not impossible and she really was handling everything quite well but still it was hard. Coupled with her own self-doubts, despite doing a wonderful job, she felt she wasn't. She felt her best wasn't good enough. She could take care of the country just fine, she was quite confident in her ability. But raising Jade scared her half to death and caused her to doubt herself. She was afraid she would royally screw up. It also didn't assist matters that unlike her, David seemed to fall perfectly into parenting. Of course, this was his third child but still she felt he seemed better suited for parenthood than her.

If all of this wasn't enough to keep her up at night along with a screaming child, she felt that she and David were becoming distant from one another. Though happy, with the addition of the new baby, it had been hard for Julia and David to connect over these past few weeks. They were always busy taking care of Jade, they never really had true alone time anymore. Also, there was a small part of her that for lack of a better term, resented David, she felt he was a better parent than her.

It was late evening as she wandered into Jade's room to nurse her and put her to sleep for an hour or so. Julia hadn't slept in days. After Jade was done, she started to rock her when suddenly Jade began to cry. It wasn't her diaper, she had just been nursed and burped. Julia sighed a heavy sigh as David walked into the nursery.

“What's wrong,” he asked sleepily.

“She just suddenly started crying,” Julia declared sadly.

“Let me take her,” David offered as he basically took Jade from her arms, without protest from Julia. “Hey, hey,” he whispered to the crying Jade. “It’s okay sweetheart.” Within seconds, Jade had stopped crying.

This hurt Julia, more than it should have. “ This is just bloody fantastic, my own daughter bloody hates me.”

“No she doesn't.”

“How in the bloody hell do you know? You are just smug because you're the favorite parent. You’re a natural, you just fell into the whole bloody routine perfectly. I try but my best isn’t good enough. I cater to her every need and it’s not enough, you come in, she stops crying and you can act as if you saved the day. My God she bloody hates me,” cried Julia again as she stormed out of the room.


	5. Reconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the stress of parenthood, Julia and David reconnect! Julia also connects with Jade.

Chapter Five: Reconnected

2 Years Earlier: The Blackwood Hotel: London

Julia groaned in pleasure. Every time David touched her, she felt an insatiable sensation of pleasure surge throughout her entire body. When they were together she felt powerful, vulnerable, exposed yet protected. It was intense and passionate yet gentle and calming all at the same time. It was reckless yet thoughtful. The whole experience emboldened her. In all the chaos, everything felt perfect for a moment. The world was perfect, maybe just for a while.

As suddenly as it came the passion of the past quickly drifted away and brought Julia back to the present as she was starting to stir.

Present: London

Julia quickly woke up. The dream had calmed her. It made everything seem all right. She couldn't help but reflect on what she perceived to be her problems now and what were her problems back then. Two years ago, she was one of the most hated women in the country, being hunted by assassins like some kind of wild animal. Moreover, her relationship with David had been surrounded by question marks. But now she had love, she had David, they had a family and tucked away finally sound asleep in the nursery was a beautiful being of their own creation. All of her problems now were mere trifles compared to what she had contended with in the past. She knew Jade loved her, she saw the look in her eyes. As for David, she knew they were fine but they did need some alone time and that was something she was determined to change soon.

She saw David asleep next to her, he must have wandered into the room earlier that night. She listened for a moment, it seemed as Jade was finally asleep. Though pretty sure she was asleep, Julia quietly crept to the nursery. Once she arrived she could see through the entry way of the room, Jade was sleeping like an angel. This made her smile as she went back to her room. She saw that David was starting to wake up. She quickly got into the bed and whispered to David, “Jade's all right sleeping like an angel.”

At this David smiled. He then turned on his side and said “that’s new, I had quite a bit of trouble getting her to fall asleep. After you went to bed, she started crying and wouldn't stop, I almost got you but you were dead to the world…”

“…It wouldn't be the first time,” teased Julia.

“ No it wouldn’t love. As I was saying, you needed the sleep and I didn't want to disturb you. But I tell you love she was something last night. The only reason I think she finally fell asleep was that she tired herself out.”

“I must have been really dead to the world, I can't believe I didn't hear her, I always hear her. You're not lying to me to make me feel better, are you?”

“No.” he replied in his thick yet hot Scottish accent.

“Really?”

“Yes, really!”

“So the great David is no match for our Jade,” she joked?

“I guess not,” he smiled as she let out a laugh as they fell into a gentle kiss. This reminded her of the time they were in bed together and David told her about wanting to be a doctor when he was young. As their kiss became more and more passionate, she gently pulled away and whispered in his ear “you know we have some time alone.”

“Do we,” he asked with a teasing smile?

“Yes we do! I think it's time, we reconnect a little,” she whispered as passion engulfed their embrace!

1 Hour Later

“I forgot how much I missed that,” gushed David out of breath as Julia stroked his face. “That was so right, it almost felt criminal.”

“Sex with the Prime Minister, it's a heinous crime,” she said as David laughed. “But…Dave in all seriousness I think we're going to be okay.”

“We are. It's hard for me too, being a parent again. It's not easy love. I'm afraid I'm going to screw up.”

“I don't know what you mean, I never thought I would screw up,” cried Julia sarcastically. “I'm scared to bloody death that I'm going to mess up. So that feeling never goes away?”

“Nope never, even now with Charlie and Ella, sometimes I look at them and think God this being is dependent on me. I'm responsible for their well-being and I think what if I screw up, what will happen? But then I look at Charlie, Ella and Jade, the whole lot of them and I get this feeling, how did I become so lucky to be a Dad to these wonderful beings? And that feeling is more common than the I'm going to screw up feeling. That feeling is amazing,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Julia. “It's kind of close to being your P.P.O…”

“Really…and do you still have that feeling of how did I get so lucky?”

“ Every time I look at you,” replied David.

They suddenly heard Jade start to cry. “Duty calls,” she whispered. At this she got out of bed, she then slipped on her black lace nightgown and black silk robe.

“You’re doing a great job love,” David called after her as she went to the nursery.

She fed Jade, changed her diaper and was sitting in the rocking chair rocking her. Jade was now softly cooing as she stared up at Julia with her big bright hazel eyes. The look she gave Julia was so adoring. It was almost as if she was saying without words that she knew of Julia's love for her and she knew Julia would never let anything bad happen to her. The adoring look in Jade's eyes also silently told Julia, that the baby loved her more than anything. This was the amazing feeling that David was talking about. This feeling was the best feeling Julia had ever felt. This feeling made everything worth it. She smiled at Jade. She had gotten big and was forever growing. She was almost two months old. She was starting to look more like Julia, she had David's eyes but in her face she looked like Julia. She had her mother's determined look that told the world she could accomplish anything. Julia kissed Jade on the top of her head and whispered “I love you Jadey,” as Alice came into the nursery.


	6. The Babies of Parliament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gives Parliament a piece of her mind and showcases her power to the country.

Chapter Six: The Babies of Parliament

“Good Morning Alice,” she said calmly. “Look who's up!” She was slightly annoyed to see Alice, she wanted this time alone with her daughter.

“She looks happy,” stated Alice.

“She is for the moment, so I'm glad. I'm feeling at peace, this feeling is wonderful.”

“I’m afraid, I have some news that will make you unhappy.”

“What,” groaned Julia as Jade began to coo.

“The security bill looks like it is unlikely to go through Parliament. MPs have been complaining about your lack of appearances, they want to hear from you.”

“Well tell the MPs, I'm sorry I haven't been catering to Parliament’s every whim since I have been caring for my almost two-month-old. God are they bloody mad? Haven't they seen enough of me, I never heard of such madness. Bloody sexist bastards,” cried Julia.

“Are you supposed to say that in front of her,” joked Alice?

“I guess not. I don't think she's learned words yet but you can never be too safe,” she teased as she turned to Jade. “Jade that was a very bad word and don't use it, unless you're Prime Minister and the MPs are bloody idiots , which is another not nice word.”

“You think she's going to become Prime Minister someday,” asked Alice?

“If she wants to be but she can be anything she wants,” replied Julia with a smile.

“I like that, girl power!”

“You sound like a spice girl.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” replied Julia.

“Back to Parliament, what do you want to do about Parliament?”

“Honestly Alice, if Parliament wants to hear from me then let them hear from me, do set up a speech.”

“A speech by you?”

“I thought that was implied,” snapped Julia.

“Well now you want to do a speech ? When I suggested it a few months ago, you thought it was rubbish.”

“Well now I don't think it’s rubbish, Alice get on that please,” replied Julia as Alice left the nursery.

Midnight

“In the past two months we have seen precious little of the Prime Minister. She tells us it is due to the new baby. Rather I believe the Prime Minister is trying to run this government in secret and just wants us to approve whatever she wants, like she is the queen. I believe it's high time she step down,” declared a rank and file MP on a rebroadcast of the evening news that Julia was watching. She closed her laptop in frustration as David came into the room.

“Did you hear all of that,” she asked David?

“Yeah, but you're not the queen, you can be touched,” joked David.

“Stop it.”

“You know none of it is true.”

“I know that, they're just sexist bastards. That one in particular he was always loyal to Rodger, when Rodger was still in Parliament.”

“What are you going to do,” he asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

“If they want me to give a speech, I'll give them a bloody speech. I already have Alice setting it up.”

“You never been afraid of a speech,” quipped David. He was referencing her ill-fated speech at St. Matthew's college, which had been flagged as a risk beforehand but Julia wasn't afraid.

“I think Parliament is more dangerous,” she joked. “Oh, and I'm bringing Jade with us, I want her to have her first taste of Parliament. Is that all right with you?”

“Sure, I already know she's going to be Prime Minister one day,” replied David as he kissed Julia.

11 October: Jade’s two-month birthday: Palace of Westminster

Amongst a flood of cameras, reporters, admirers and of course protesters, Julia's car pulled up to Westminster. Julia waited in the car for a few minutes holding Jade with David next to her before the car door opened. She quickly got out of the car with Jade in her arms. As Julia stared at the grand looking building, she remembered that day she started to form a inkling of feelings for David.

She returned to that day, it was right after David was assigned to her detail, she was going to Parliament and they had an unfortunate run in with Rodger. And of course, Rodger was yelling about her performance on the telly that day. David had told them to go inside for security reasons and of course Rodger had to make some nasty comment but it was David's cheeky response that saved the whole ordeal. No one ever stood up to Rodger, she tried but even some days it wasn't enough. But for a stranger to boldly stand up to Rodger and throw him off his game, it was bloody brilliant. He wasn't afraid of Rodger like everyone else. This was the moment, she thought David could be the man for her. No one, even the other PPOs ever stood up to Rodger out of fear that they would lose their jobs but David didn't care. This made her respect him, and due to this respect her feelings for him started to form. She smiled, a lot had changed since then and it all had changed for the better. She wasn't afraid anymore, motherhood and being with David, changed that. She wasn't afraid anymore, she wasn't afraid of Parliament, she wasn't afraid of Rodger, she wasn't afraid of assassins, she wasn't afraid of herself, she wasn't afraid of failing as a parent. She simply wasn't afraid, she had no fear, she was now fearless. She was now ready to take on Parliament.

Julia was inside the storied building getting ready to walk into the chamber of the House of Commons, still holding Jade in her arms when David came up to her.   
“Do you want me to take her while you give your speech?”

Julia looked at him for a moment pondering the offer before replying in a resolute manner “No, I’ll just hold her. Like I said I wanted her to get her first taste of Parliament but I want to show those bastards that I’m a mother but also their Prime Minister.”

Within minutes, Julia was now in the boisterous chamber with all eyes on Jade. She could hear some giddy chattering over the fact that Jade was in the chamber and on the other hand there was grumbling about her bringing the baby in.

Once she reached the podium, she could feel that Jade was getting scared by all the excitement in the chamber. “It's all right my darling girl, you get used to it,” she whispered as she kissed Jade softly on the cheek.

She then turned to the members of Parliament and smiled her big smile. “Good Afternoon, you may be wondering why I decided to come here today. Many have been saying I am acting like the queen bending Parliament to do my will or that I am unfit to be Prime Minister since I now have more than one job,” she declared as she motioned to Jade. “Those are both lies. I do not believe I am the queen but I do believe in this country and I believe in this body in that in stunning contrast to what others believe, I believe that this body can affect real change. Moreover, I am not unfit to be Prime Minister because I am a mother. I believe being a mother has helped me as Prime Minister. I have now become more invested in this nation’s future. This is our future, this little girl right here and all the children of England are our future,” she said as she held Jade up. “This body and I must do everything in our power to protect our children, the future of this country, we can’t be afraid to provide a better life, a better country for them,” declared Julia as the chamber burst into applause.


	7. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is now two and an surprising revelation about Julia is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the Alive series, I just want to thank everyone for their support. You made writing this series an amazing process!
> 
> ~LavenderFreak

Chapter Seven: Two Years Later

Two Years Later: 10 Downing Street: London

“Mama come play,” cried a two year old Jade with her teddy bear in hand as Julia sat in her office late one afternoon, looking over paperwork. Yes, Jade was two now. She was the spitting image of Julia. She had her soft auburn brown hair and pouty lips. Julia’s early fears that her daughter hated her were unfounded, Jade adored her mother. She was her little shadow, she went everywhere Julia went. Which meant she made several more trips to Parliament. It only made sense, since her first trip was so successful. After Jade’s appearance and Julia's speech, Parliament quickly passed Julia's security bill. This appearance also cemented Jade's place as England’s sweetheart. She was now more popular than the royal children.

Julia didn't answer Jade's queries right away, thus Jade asked the question again louder in a voice that seemed more like a demand than a question “Mama come play!” She did indeed possess Julia's resolute manner . She also possessed her mother’s keen intelligence and wit. At only two, she was very ambitious. Her mother knew she was going to change the world.

Julia smiled as she put down the paperwork, got up from behind her desk and scooped up Jade and kissed her on the head. She knew Jade was bored from sitting in her office all day. Charlie and Ella were in school. Jade loved playing with her older siblings. It made Julia glad that the three of them have forged such a bond, they were as close as siblings could be. Especially Jade and Ella, they were the best of friends, they would have tea parties and play dress up, when Julia saw them together her heart could not be more full or more glad. Life was still perfect. “Jadey, Jadey, Jadey,” she declared. “What are we playing,” she asked as she put Jade down.

“Bear,” declared Jade in that determined manner as she held up her teddy bear for Julia to see.

“How does one play bear, “asked Julia as David came into the room?

Before Jade could provide an explanation, she quickly ran over to David. “Daddy,” she screamed holding out her arms for David to pick her up. Though utterly adoring her mother, she was very much a Daddy's girl. David smiled as he picked up Jade and kissed her on the head. “Hey there sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Playing bear,” she declared.

“What's playing bear,” quizzed David?

“I haven't the slightest idea,” gushed Julia with a smile. 

Getting impatient by her parents’ conversation Jade cried “Mama play now.” This made her parents laugh. 

“She can be a bit of a handful love,” cried David with a smile.

“She can be, but she's our handful,” declared Julia. 

“You know we are going to have two more handfuls,” joked David. 

They were expecting again; Jade was going to be a big sister! This time it was twins! A boy and a girl! They had already decided on names, Susan after David's mother and Richard after Julia's father. They were overjoyed but understandably a bit overwhelmed by their new duties. But nonetheless they were beyond excited to expand their family. With all the exciting events in her life, Julia's fake death seemed like a distant dream now!

“I know,” she agreed. “But I wouldn't have it any other way!” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The American President that is featured in this work, is a character in a novel I wrote last year. She really reminds me of Julia, so I wanted them to meet.
> 
> What does everyone think of the name Jade?


End file.
